New beginnings
by corticarte apa lagranges
Summary: this my First fanfiction so please review: Haruhi decides to visit the school of her old childhood friends before they transfer to Ouran. What happens when the hosts catch wind of these strange new turn of events. stay tuned for an all new ouran High school host club! please review. HaruhXTamaki , HostsXOC. rating for language and sexual suggestions. not your typical genderbender.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Ouran High school Host club or its original cast .This is my first fan fiction story so please review. This story will have 5 OC, just to let you know so here's a description of one of the main characters.

Name: Nagisa Anehara

Age: 17

Looks: Long silky black hair that reaches the back of her knees, blue/greenish eyes with specks of gold. Wears a special red ribbon pulling her hair back but passes her front bangs looking like a head band. Very curvy as well and a large bust bigger than most girls , with a music charm bracelet on her right hand wrist.

Personality: very out going and always willing to help her friends. Never get her mad or she'll bite your head off. Is well trained in mix martial arts, loves to sing and dance, starts to attend Ouran with will all her other friends and is there on a dance and singing scholarship. Other oc's will be mentioned soon.

###################### At the Ouran host club ############################

It was a normal day at Ouran Academy if by normal you mean by Tamaki acting ridiculous, Kyoya cold as ever, a pair a devil twins, the silent type , a loli shorta addicted to sugar and a Haruhi still in debt than yes it was a normal day too normal in fact.

"Ugh, I'm so bored we have done anything new exciting and in awhile" said Kaoru who casually lounging on one of large sofas they club kept in the back room. They had just finish hosting for the day. "Your right is has been like this for a couple a days now". His twin agreeing with him, while sitting at a nearby table mindlessly having a staring contest with the wall, and the wall was winning actually. The other host agreed except for Haruhi of course who was cleaning tables. "I don't understand you people" she exclaimed taking the dishes to be washed when all of a sudden her cell phone rang through out club room, all eyes now on her.

"Hello? Oh! It's you."Haruhi said her face lighting up with what could only be described as pure happiness. If the host weren't paying attention before they were now. Who could she possibly be taking to? Realizing she had an audience she quickly left to the next room to continue speaking to the mystery person on her phone. The first to speak was Kaoru. "So are we going to follower her or what?"The host club quickly ran to the Haruhi was in, all while trying to be quite. "Boss move over I can't hear anything" said Hikaru "Will you be quite I'm trying to see if my darling daughter is putting her self in mortal danger."Tamaki shot back. All while shoving each other back and forth to get a better look, and stepping on Mori's foot "Ow" "Sorry Mori, besides that if you don't shut up she'll hear you" Kyoya said trying too add his own two cents all while glaring at Tamaki. "I wonder who she taking to" exclaimed Hunny who was peeping through crack of the door with the only decent sight and hearing of what was actually going on in the room.

Haruhi who was un-aware of the listening crowd outside the door continued to chat with the person on her phone. "Of course I'll be there this Saturday I just have to make an excuse so the club won't bother me this weekend." She stated with a smile on her face. Just who was the person on the phone?

Till next the chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for waiting and I still don't own Ouran just the OC's

################################################## #############

"Do you guys hear that my darling daughter was planning to ditch us, how could she be so mean? Tamaki said in a low voice trying not to get caught, tears now streaming down his face.

"Tamaki stop being dramatic if I were her I would ditch you too."Kyoya said pushing his glasses up the lights reflecting them so you wouldn't see his eyes. "What matters now and needs to be found out is, just who is contacting."

"Of course who knows what Haruhi could be doing when were not with her, you don't she's on drugs do you?." Tamaki was now starting to panic how could his precious daughter be so cruel?

"Maybe she got a boyfriend."Kaoru said tired of being quite knowing that this new explanation would rile the boss up.

All too suddenly Tamaki barged through the doors knocking the other hosts over, screaming at the top of his lungs.

"**Haruhi!Haruhi**! how could you not tell daddy! Who is he? I'll rip him to pieces if he even thinks about going near you!" Grabbing and shaking her by the shoulders.

"Sempai what the hell are you talking! And why were you, behind the door were you listening to my private conversation! She yelled back finally grasping what was going on she was enraged noticing the other hosts trying to escape. "And just where do you guys are going? she yelled at their retreating figures.

Till the next chapter... sorry if it's too short. promise to make next chapter longer. XD


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for waiting and I still don't own Ouran just the OC's This takes place after the final episode in the anime.

_'Inner voice'_

################################################## #############

Having been caught the Host club decided to have the discussion seating down, or in Tamaki's case pacing back and forth with no real destination.

**"Why?! Haruhi why**?! how could you not trust your daddy with such a secret?!" Tamaki yelled waterfall tears streaming down his face.

"Sempai I have no idea what your talking about" she stated with no hesitation

**Haruhi P.O.V **

_'I can't believe this idiots, just what game are they playing now?_ I thought already irritated enough.

"look you guys i don't what you guys are talking about so just spit it already" looking over them waiting for reasonable answer.

" What we wanted now was who you were speaking to over the phone"Kyoya said notebook in hand ready to take any notes.

"W-w what why would want to know about that?" _'crap! Please don't ask that ,if they find out I'll never hear the end of it if they found out about Nagisa and the rest of my only 'normal' friends'._

"What's wrong Haruhi you don't have anything to hide, do you?" catching on her sudden nervousness.

"Wow Kaoru looks like you were right about her having a boyfriend."said the praising twin.

"I wonder what he looks like or if he's a commoner."getting curious

"What you talking about I don't have a boyfriend"_ 'So that's what they were talking about , they're such idiots and here I thought Ouran had the best education." _

Tamaki who was sitting in the corner growing mushrooms while they were talking shouted his opinion"Thank goodness!You had daddy worrying for a minute there."

" Wait so if didn't get a boyfriend then just who were you talking to?" Hunny said munching on a piece of cake.

All eyes were now on Haruhi ,waiting for an answer when all that came out was.

"U-uh** That's for me to know and for you to never find out!**" I said making a mad dash down the hallway like a bat out of hell.

To be continued... Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

** A**. **N **I do not own Ouran high school host club only my Oc's .This takes place on Saturday Haruhi's house , Please review. I also do not own the following songs that will be used in this and later chapters.

* * *

It was early in the afternoon on a Saturday with Haruhi going to meet her mystery friend little did she know that the Host club was going to follower to where ever she was going.

"Finally I thought she would never leave her house."Hikaru said irritation herd in his entire host club had been outside her house behind a corner waiting for her to leave her apartment since 8 in the she locked her door Hunny couldn't help but notice what she was wearing..

"Awww Haru-chan looks so cute,right Takashi?"

"Yeah"responded Mori who really didn't want to be there considering how early they started.

"Why dosen't she dressed like that for Daddy!"Tamaki shouted in a low voice had forced all the members out of bed just so they wouldn't miss there chance in following her. Haruhi was currently wearing jean over all shorts with a lavender short sleeve button up blouse with a butterfly hair clip with white converse sneakers. Hikaru and Kaoru had also noticed the change

"Who knew she had it in her to actually dress like a girl." Kaoru said Hikaru agreeing with all Kyoya wanted to do was then noticed her get on a bus.

They followed her until she reached a normal public high school by the name of Sakura academy. Haruhi then noticed the school was lined with poster boards with writing saying "Farewell Festival"

"Well that's one way to put it"regarding the sign.

"**So this is where you were planning to go, why didn't you tell us you were going to a commoners school how exciting!"** Tamaki shouted from behind a local bush making their presence known.

"We should go, it could be a valuable learning experience. "Kyoya stated blackbook in hand

"This is why I didn't tell you!" Just what the hell was wrong these people, she couldn't believe they actually followed her.

"Well are we going in or not" Hunny giggling.

"Of course we're going this is now an operation to study commoners in their natural habitat."Tamaki said all to dramatically

"Yes sir" they shouted in unison with Haruhi in the background looking ready to faint.

_'some one kill me.'_

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N So sorry for the late update my internet went down and the new chapter couldn't be transferred to my phone for updates, thanks for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran high school I wish I did but I don't. This will mainly be a songfic, there will be lots of singing and dancing that will have links or instructions on my profile. Please review when done reading they mean a lot.**

* * *

Because of Tamaki orders the whole group lead by Haruhi entered the festival taking in all there surroundings .The Hosts boys were stared at by all of the female population, like a pack of meat in a wolves den, while all she got was cold hearted glares. Haruhi couldn't help but rolled her eyes this was not out the ordinary for her, no matter where they went the hosts carried a certain aura that attracted people like bees to honey. This of course went by the host unnoticed. They were too busy staring at everything else the school building included.

"So this is what a commoner school is like seems well built but talk about shabby" Hikaru stated it was so interesting how commoners had no sense of style.

"Of course they could never afford the renovations we have at Ouran, so it would look dull in comparison". Kyoya taking notes in his black book on everything.

"I think it's cute, right Takashi " Hunny chimed in. "Yeh" They had been on school premises for only 5 minutes and the group seemed to be picking out flaws in everything in sight.

"Well I think its wonderful **long live the poor**!" Tamaki was practically on cloud nine staring at everything. The school was surrounded by cherry blossom trees in full bloom for the last week of spring before it got warmer, hence the name of the school. Stalls were lined with food hands ready, students selling T-shirts with the words written in hot pink and in many different other color sand sizes was "Angel Revolution." In fact the whole school had the same words written on different signs and posters. Many people wore the merchandise including the youngest children.

"What's with all this stuff is it some kind of event or something?"Kaoru glancing at a couple a guys wearing pinks shirts with white headbands with name Kanon written.

Other large groups where dressed like much like them but with the different color shirt and names. Red with the name Nagisa, purple for Haruka, blue for Tomoko, Orange for Momoyo.

"It's a live performance by the band that's the name of the group and the name of the members." Haruhi stated already irritated enough having to deal with the Brady Bunch.

"That's reason I came here the leader of the band and the rest of them are some friends of mine that'll be transferring to Ouran on Monday morning and this is their soon to be old school. So they're having a last performance."

They group had now entered the school be lead be Haruhi, to the promised meeting place he friends agreed to, Tamaki was so excited he could barley hold it in any longer.

"**Haruhi why didn't you tell Daddy this is wonderful I always wanted more children!"** Tamaki was now daydreaming of Haruhi attending Ouran as a girl instead of a host with all of her friends by her side looking as cute as ever.

"That's funny the school roster didn't say anything on there being new students." Kyoya said pushing his glasses further up his nose.

" I-It was a last minute thing."Haruhi suddenly nervous, not liking the way Kyoya was staring at her through his glasses, she often found it really creepy.

Haruhi then decided to continue walking down the busy halls of the school building passing maid cafes and other small shops tat were set up in classrooms. They made a quick stop at one of the cafes that offered free candy. It took 20 minutes just to get Hunny away from the bowl of candy let alone outside.

The group walked quietly down the halls making small conversation between themselves . When they turned a corner they were met with more fans of "Angel Revolution" Haruhi then passed two make shift student guards blocking the middle of the hallway with a red rope between them making sure the crazed fans didn't get through.

"Why are there guards?"Hikaru stated looking behind him as the guards who let them through after Haruhi flashed a special ID card to them.

"Its so fans don't bother the group before the performance" Haruhi stated not even turning around she was too busy looking for a specific room. It was then that the reached a room with a sign saying Music club in motion.

When they opened the door they couldn't believe what they saw.

To be continued . . .


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for late updates and happy holidays to everyone I will try to make a Christmas side story if I get the chance. Please remember that I do not own Ouran I'm just a loyal fan, no this will not be you typical gender bender where they are the same as the original cast and personality's in girl form. Reminder the name of the band is "Anarchy Angels" let's just say the name on the T-shirts is the album name "Angel revolution." **

**###########################################################################**

The room they entered was an even size room with cream colored walls, covered on the walls were band posters pictures of teachers and friends and music sheets scattered across room some even un-finished. There were two large windows in the room were on the other end of the room from where they were standing. The cherry blossoms could be seen from the window creating an intoxicating scent within the room.

In front of the windows was a cherry wood desk. Seated at the desk was a beautiful girl with long black hair and a red ribbon passing over her bangs disappearing to the back of her hair sat in the chair feet on top of the desk leaning back hands behind he head a deep fire red guitar leaned against the wall behind her. Her blue green eyes with gold specks sparkled with happiness recognizing who was at the door. **(A.N she was described in the first chapter.) **Just by looking at her you could tell right away that she was in charge.

They then took notice of the other girls in the room. Standing next to Nagisa was medium height girl taller then Haruhi she was also beautiful. The girl had short black hair only going to her shoulder with lovely purple eyes staring at them her bust was large but slightly smaller than Nagisa's. She had what look like a folder in her hand a blue guitar bass strapped to her back. The vice president of the music club, second in command to Nagisa is Haruka.

Three other girls sat on two red couches facing each other a few steps away from the door placed in the middle of the room a large book case behind the couch on the left hand side. The first two sitting across from each other were twins with golden blond hair with a strawberry tint. The twin on the left couch had bight hazel colored eyes her hair in a neat pony tail her bangs barely covering her eyebrows, an orange guitar placed in her lap as she seemed to be tuning it for the correct key known by her friends as Tomoko.

The second twin looked a little bit different, same hair and eye color except her hair had a side pony tail to the right of her with three small braids going in the same direction the rest of her hair resting on her shoulders bangs much like her sister she also had a sharp canine poking out of her mouth making her look cat like this girl was called by all as Momoyo. Un-like her twin sister instead of a guitar she had a pair of drum sticks in her hand body lean over the table ready to play.

Last but not least a cute very short girl an inch shorter than Hunny had long light pink hair that ended in waves a lily flower pin placed in her hair with a small toy panda in sitting on her head a piano keyboard stretched across her lap this girl screamed all things cute and was named Kanon. The hosts then noticed that all the girls were dressed the same with different color changes. Nagisa was dressed in a white a short sleeve buttoned up blouse with a black vest the bottom of the blouse shown a red tie with black stripes around her collar of he shirt in front of the vest. A pair of black thigh highs reaching the upper parts of her thigh before stopping at the end of her red and black plaid skirt. Along with black knee high boots with red laces it was purple for Haruka, blue for Tomoyo orange for Momoyo and pink for Kanon. Everyone stared at each other as the host club had made an entrance to their club room. Nagisa was the first to speak.

"So you finally made it and for a second there I thought you weren't gonna make it but you always deliver Haruhi."Nagisa stated casually from her chair looking over at Haruhi and the new guests she had brought with her.

"It's good to see you too Sempai, these are the guys I told you about the Ouran High school Host club."She then pointed to the group behind her stepping more into the room.

"Funny they don't look like the ones in the picture you sent me" Nagisa then decided to sit up looking for a certain picture in her desk. When she did find it she held it in front of her looking between the Host's and the picture.

"Oh now I see the resemblance." she started laughing loudly as the other girls went to look at the picture only to start laughing hysterically as well.

"Wait a minute let me see that." Tamaki stated taking the picture from Nagisa who was still rolling on the floor laughing as the other girls tried to calm them selves.

It was then that he realized that it was a picture of them cosplaying as women when the Zuka Club had tried to steal Haruhi away "**Kyaaa! Haruhi how could you do this daddy**." He shouted tears running down his face, only to realize that Haruhi was leaning on the wall trying and failing at concealing her laughter as the girls still giggled behind him. This was not his idea of a first impression. 


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks for waiting. Sorry for late updates my computer is crap I plan on getting a new one for Christmas. Anyway for the image description on the outfits the band is wearing you can find it by looking up the Japanese band Scandel shojo s added with the description I gave you. I don't own them either.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran host club just the Ocs**

* * *

Kanon Kazuma is a top student in her third year of high school. She has long light pink hair that ends in waves reaching her ankles considering how short she is. She is shorter than Hunny by a couple of inches she loves being a part of "Anarchy Angels" playing the keyboard or piano when needed. Kanon is known as the Lolita of the group which earns her many fans even when she's not in the spotlight. Her bra cup size is a size A this earns teasing from Momoyo on a daily bases. She is caring and sweet and sometimes very soft spoken but don't think you can fool her she isn't naïve. In the eyes of her fans she has a smile that could melt the most frozen of hearts and make the most frigid of people swoon. Kanon enjoys tea parties with her friends and is known for carrying one of her three favorite dolls. The one she has today is a small panda plushie by the name of "Panda Lily."

After having a good laugh everyone had finally settled down and by everyone I mean the girls in the room. Nagisa was now standing in front of her desk hands on her hips her vice president Haruka beside her with a stack of papers in her hands. Kanon had taken Nagisa original seat her desk and was playing with her doll. Both twins were behind her leaning against the large window Momoyo to her left Tomoyo to her right. Nagisa looked over the host club for a few second before turning and talking to Haruhi.

"So these are the friends you told us so much about, not bad Haruhi they're just like you described them" She said amusement heard in her tone of voice.

"Well it dosen't matter now anyway at least you made on time we were just getting some practice in and checking certain performance listings before the concert starts." Nagisa now sat on top of the desk legs barely touching the floor.

The Host now seated on the couches they girls had once sat in. Mori-sempai sitting closes to the door right next to Hunny on the right side of the room while Hikaru, Kaoru and Tamaki shared a couch on the left side. Kyoya was too busy standing behind Tamaki looking in and over the bookshelf that was in the room.

"Sorry I didn't tell you they were coming ahead of time hell I didn't know they were following me till Tamaki-sempai jumped out of a bush."Haruhi was currently very annoyed with the hosts the she nearly had a heart attack from the surprise and she wasn't planning on dying at the hands of an idiot.

"I might as well introduce them to you guys since they don't plan on leaving any time soon."Haruhi then started pointing each host.

"The one near the door is Mori and Hunny they're both third years like you and Kanon."

"Hi there nice to meet you" Hunny said with his usually cheery smile.

All Mori gave was a simple nod of the head still being as quite as he normally he except for the very small un-noticeable blush on his cheeks when he made eye contact with Nagisa.

"Then there's the other twin Hikaru and Kaoru on the other couch, trust me when I say they're evil.

"Awwww Haruhi why are you so mean we're not like that all the time" Karou swung his arm over Haruhi's shoulder.

"Yeah we're only like with some people."Following his brother's example Hikaru rested his arm on her shoulder as well.

"The boss is the worst case he's a 24hours a day seven days a week type of arrangement we call it the Platinum package." without  
"Like I said they're evil."

"Finally there's Kyoya he's the brains of the host club while Tamaki stands there and looks pretty most of the time."It was mostly true the host club would crash and burn without someone with common sense.

"Haruhi how could you say something so mean about Daddy? I'm smart too!" Tamaki shouted waterfall tears streaming down his face. Kyoya took that as his cue to start talking.

"Good afternoon ladies I look forward to watching your performance it'll have to be something great if you plan on attending Ouran."While pushing his glasses up Kyoya said it like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Don't worry all of our other performance over the years have gone smoothly and we plan to make this our greatest."

"It's our last performance here as students so it has to special, besides if we weren't any good none of these people would be here and neither would you." These were the first words that came out of Haruka 's mouth since the host club arrived.  
She didn't like the attitude this guy had it made her blood boil and she was usually was the sane one most of the time.

"We decide on letting Kanon sing a couple of solo songs we made for our set list."Haruka said holding up the music sheets she held in her hand for all to see.

**Hunny P.O.V **

_Kanon, Kanon, Kanon, Kanon was all I could think about. The minute I saw her I thought she was the most beautiful girl in the world and I didn't know where all these feelings were coming from when she hadn't said a word to me. She was just sitting there the evening sun catching her hair. Her hair was the perfect shade of cherry blossoms. Something inside me knew that when she finally did sing her song her voice would be beautiful._

To be continued…


End file.
